A wish upon an Amiibo
by ChaosxPaladin
Summary: You were so close to winning EVO2015, but ultimately ended up second. Still, there was always next year, right? Not! The Master Hand himself has come to you and put you into Smash brothers, in the body of Cloud Strife, hoping to help you realize your potential! Welcome to Smash Brothers, where nothing makes sense anymore!


A wish upon an Amiibo Chapter 1: What makes a smasher?

 **Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome! I'm ChaosxPaladin, and this is my first Smash Brother's work. It was an idea that came to me after reading another fanfic called The Princess by my Side, by TheHedgehogAttorneyAssassin, so kudos to him for inspiration. Go check out his work when you have time, it's worth the read!

I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

\- A wish upon an Amiibo-

 _Smashville_

The giant, disembodied right hand floated gently into his office, sighing as he slumped himself onto the custom made hand-rest that was laid for his comfort on the smooth, mahogany flooring. He had just completed another day of meetings and ass kissing, finalizing the next and last set of candidates for the current fourth Smash Brothers Tournament. Cloud Strife, Bayonetta, and Corrin were the last official fighters to participate.

Oh, how he wished the meeting could have gone differently.

Normally, when Master hand went about the multiverses in search for candidates, he could strike out good deals; not only would he get fighters, but his Smash company would be allowed to further promote the fighters, creating musical remixes for the audiences to listen to during battles, trophies, toys and costumes for spectators to buy, and more.

But this Cloud Strife… He was very tight on their deal. No extra trophies other than Cloud himself, an Amiibo of his classical costume only, and only two songs from his featured series, no remixes. The Midgar stage Master Hand negotiated for was acceptable, containing a vast variety of summons and platform changes, but on the base level, it was just another battlefield, which annoyed him to no end. He wished it could have been a bit more interesting, but what was he to do? He had a company to run, and unfortunately that meant a schedule. He didn't have the luxury of wasting his precious and limited time for things that he wanted, so he had to take what he got.

"That pretty boy needs to pull that stick out of his-"

"Master Hand, you have returned."

Lifting himself from his resting place, Master Hand faced his secretary, R.O.B., who stood by the doors to his office. In his robotic hands was a pile of papers, which he promptly placed on his desk. "As you have requested, our joint project with the Earthlings has been completed. The Amiibo link between our realms has been established, and is ready for testing."

"Ah yes, yes, the Amiibo project… Wait, what?!"

Scrambling towards his desk, the Master Hand hurriedly went over the papers of his current project, one that would redefine his company, redefine the multiverses if he saw it through. The project was currently only in the beta stages, and to keep it in control, only two candidate would participate, and Master Hand knew exactly who he would pick. He began chuckling as a plan formed in his mind, and he knew this would be the best way to teach that annoying prick some manners.

"Now… which Earthling looks interesting enough to mind link with Cloud Strife?"

\- A wish upon an Amiibo-

 _Earth, Las Vegas, Nevada, July 19_ _th_ _, 2015_

The air was thick with a palpable tension as you furiously clicked away on your controller, your heart beating madly in your chest as you tried to control the stirring emotions within. You ignored the cheering crowd of the people behind you, focusing solely on the single entity that you battled for the championship title in the biggest fighting game stadium in all of video game history. This was a tournament for Super Smash Brothers for Wii U, Evolution 2015. And you made it to the grand finals, duking it out with one of the most deadly players in Smash history, ZeRo, in a best three out of five match.

Your Zamus and his Shiek bounced back and forth, you getting some solid hits, and vice versa ZeRo. Your percentages were even, and even though ZeRo was a formidable opponent, you did not give in, going through every single trick, feint and tactic in an attempt to catch your opponent off guard. Things seemed to be ready to fall into your hands, the match count being two to one in your favour, but fell short when ZeRo took another game from you, settling the score to two-two.

One more round. This was the final battle, the one that would decide if you became the next Evo Champion Smash player of the world. The battle was fierce, the crowd's cheers nearly drowning out your own thoughts as you fought for every scrap of damage you could get. You missed some set ups, and lost stocks as a result, but so too did ZeRo, and the tension in the air rose even higher as both of you came down to your final stock.

But in the end…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE A HAND FOR YOUR EVO 2015 SMASH BROTHER'S GRAND CHAMPION, ZeRo!"

You started at the screen in slight shock. While you knew there was a chance for you to lose, you still couldn't believe that this was it. You were so close to becoming champion, and yet all our efforts were thrown down by the man who wanted it more. Looking over to ZeRo, you saw his jumping up and down on stage, hugging friends and taking pictures as the other smash players lined up for the giving of the medals. You wanted to join them, but you found yourself glued to your seat, until ZeRo himself came up to you, offering you his hand.

"Hey there, (Y/N), don't look so glum about it. This was your first Evo, right? You did great to make it this far! I really thought you had me there for a second!"

Breaking out of your shock, you nodded dumbly as you took his hand, feeling your strength renewed. He was right, making it this far was an impressive feat. Not just anyone could go into their first world-wide tournament and make second place. Of course you had been to tournaments in your local area, but the scale was incomparable. You fought through hundreds of other players to make it to the top three, and that wasn't something anyone just did. Giving him your thanks, you walked up to the stage, waving to the crowd as everyone cheered your and ZeRo's name.

After the giving of the medals, an announcement, followed by a video was played on the projector screen, and you found yourself, along with everyone else, stunned to silence. A Nintendo Direct video? Here? What did they have to offer? You asked the others beside you, but they were just as clueless.

The music played, and you felt your heart stop. _You knew this music._ You could recognize it anywhere!

"Oh my GOD!" you shouted as the crowd burst into tears of joy and screams of happiness and hype. Never ever did you expect Nintendo to show an announcement trailer for none other than Final Fantasy's Cloud Strife, set for release tomorrow?! You couldn't wait. And as an extra consolation prize for his announcement, the top eight players received a limited edition, Advent Children costumed Cloud Amiibo! You couldn't have asked for a better prize, being a huge Final Fantasy fan.

This was definitely a night to remember.

Time passed, and you returned to your home, bringing with you your prizes and belongings. You immediately set up your console and N3DS, ready to download Cloud Strife. Luckily for you, your flight took a few days, so the hype should have calmed down by now, allowing for a smooth download. You eagerly awaited your download to finish, and when it did, you immediately went into training mode, testing out Cloud.

"Huh… Honestly, he's not bad, but I figured he would fight more like his Dissidia self… oh well," you commented to yourself. While it was true you felt a certain satisfaction of being able to blow your opponents away in the PSP game, you figured that Cloud would be overpowered if he had moves like double cut and slashing blow, chaining into Omnislash version 5 and finishing touch. But where was his materia?! That would have made for a more interesting move set. Still, the limit breaker mechanic struck your fancy, and you furiously tested him out in normal and limit break mode, doing all the research you could to find out any differences. A faster fall speed, finishing touch as his replacement down special, along with buffed specials and a better recovery? The more time you spent with him, Cloud was turning out to be one of the stronger swordfighters in the game.

As you paused to think, your mind turned back to the Amiibo that you had won. Why not test him out? It couldn't hurt to train him. You already completed your entire Amiibo collection and trained your favourite fighters to max level, so now you could add Cloud, and a limited edition one at that, to the list.

As you set up your Amiibo, you failed to notice the strange, blue glow that enveloped Cloud. The moment your Amiibo touched the Wii U gamepad, a bright light blinded you, and you felt yourself tumbling downward into darkness

\- A wish upon an Amiibo-

You felt yourself wake up, and groggily pushed yourself off the ground. You found yourself in…

"What the? Final Destination?" you whispered to yourself. Noticing your voice was different, you looked down at yourself, and nearly flipped out. Why were you dressed up like Cloud?! You reached for your back, and found the buster sword resting there as well. Taking it off your back with surprised ease, you swung the fabled blade a few times. Either you were on the biggest high of your life, or you were on the _biggest fucking high_ of your life. This could not be real.

"Oh, I assure you, dear (Y/N), it is very real."

Jumping into a fighting stance you somehow instinctively knew, you immediately searched your surroundings as the sound of clapping hands filled the air. As your eyes fell to the source, you found yourself staring at a tall, fair skinned man. He had white hair, silver eyes, and wore a pristine white suit with a black tie and buttons, along with gloves that somehow gave you a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Who are you? And what the hell is going on? I'm dreaming right? There's no frigging way this could be real," you asked the man before you. He began chuckling, placing one hand on his elbow and the other on his chin. It reminded you of the aggravating rich tsundere females you've seen in anime.

"To answer your questions in order, I am Xander, but you're sure to know me by my other title, the Master Hand. I assure you, dear (Y/N), this is very real."

Doubting every single word that came out of his mouth, you tensed up, ready to attack on a moment's notice as he circled you around the flat platform.

"You see, I know all about you. Your name is (Y/N) and you are a resident of the planet known as Earth, populated with other human beings like yourself. You are an aspiring game developer who lives at home with your parents, studying at home and in your free time participating in tourneys… particularly, smash brother's tourneys." He stopped walking for a moment, looking at you straight in the eye. "You see, I am well aware of the fact that in your world, Smash Brother's is a video game. I am also aware of the fact that you were the runner up of the latest world-wide fighting game tournament, Evolution. It is for those reasons, as well as some others, that I have called you here."

"You see, the Amiibo's that were given to you and your fellow competitors were developed by my company in this dimension. Yes, dear (Y/N), the multiverse theory is a thing, but I won't go into the specifics. What you need to know is that Nintendo is well aware that we exist in our own planes of reality, and has decided to take gaming to the next level; by allowing the players of your world to enter the reality of our own. There are some technical problems we have to fix though, and thus I chose you out of the top eight winners who received the Cloud Amiibo's to be the first person to test our newly developed technology. You have potential, (Y/N). A rising star in the Smash community, your skill surprised even the hardened veterans, and brought you so close to victory. Still their experience won out in the end, so I wanted to give you the chance to… live the life of a smasher, to help you improve your game." Reaching out with his right hand, the smile on his face made your stomach twist. "What do you say? Are you ready to smash for real?"

You processed the information given to you, weighing your options. On one hand, you just couldn't wrap your mind around this. Multiverses? Nintendo making deals with their own goddamn franchises from other universes?! What the hell was this?! Fan Fiction?! On the other hand, you couldn't help but feel that this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Real or not, this was happening to you _right now_ , and it was a gamer's dream, for the worlds that they loved so much to be experienced in reality.

How would anyone react, being promised to meet their heroes, holding conversations with characters that they grew up with? Characters whom they adventured with, shared tears with, and experienced life with? It was a dream come true.

But that's all it seemed to you. A false dream. A fake reality. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Xander seemed to sense your doubt, but was not put off by it for some reason.

"I understand you have your doubts, dear (Y/N), so I shall go ahead and make it so. For the record, you will be participating under the guise of Cloud Strife, so if possible, do try to keep in character for now. This was originally meant for Mii characters, but we figured we could get more interesting data if we used franchise characters instead." With a snap of his fingers, you found yourself falling into the darkness once again, a silent scream escaping your lips as you fell into unconsciousness.

 _Have fun, sir (Y/N), or should I say, Cloud Strife?_

\- A wish upon an Amiibo-

"Cloud, we're here!"

Jolting out of your dreamlike state, you immediately rose to your feet, taking in your surroundings, your hand on the Buster Sword. Where was that bastard, Xander?! However, as you came to your senses, a soothing female voice, along with a soft caressing hand, broke you out of your stupor. You looked down to the seat of the empty bus beside you.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Concerned doe colored eyes stared up at you as you took your hand off your sword. You subtly noted that your outfit was no longer its Classical outfit, but Cloud's black Advent Children robes. On your back was the completed fusion sword.

"T-Tiffa…" Taking your seat, you let out a small sigh. Holy crap, this was actually happening. "Sorry. I had a bad dream." Nodding, but unconvinced, Tiffa let the topic slide as you gazed out the window, your eyes widening in awe at the scenery. They were still ways off, but an entire city sat at the bottom of the Cliffside they were on, the circular town stretching for hundreds of miles. Dots of people walked about, vehicles passing on designated roads, some even flying in the air. At the center of the town was a huge stadium, probably where all the tournaments were held. A sign caught your attention, and you read it out loud.

"Smashville," you said. Tiffa nodded.

"The place looks really nice. Although, I'm kind of worried. That hand said we had a small section of the town for ourselves, but I don't know if we will be able to find it in a town this big. It's bigger than Midgar!

Nodding, you looked at the front of the bus, seeing the driver being none other than Mario himself. His iconic hat and mustache were hard to miss, although you had to wonder how he could drive a bus, being as short as he was. Still, he managed all the same, so you decided not to question it. He noticed you staring in the mirror, and gave a friendly wave and smile. You waved back, but held back the smile, briefly remembering the comment Xander gave you about staying in character.

Soon enough, you reached the town of smashville, taking in the glory of everything you could lay your eyes on. Creatures and people from every single franchise in the smash brother's series walked about, you recognizing most of them but being iffy on the names. It had been a while since you played some of the games anyway, since you had been solely training for Evo.

"Welcome to-a-smashville. For now, I will-a-take you to the Final-a-Fantasy quarter of the-a-town, but sir-a-Cloud, please go to the-a-mansion north of the-a-stadium before-a-5PM. The-a-fighters for Smash all-a-live there, and there will be an orientation for-a-yourself."

"Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense. Will you be alright on your own, Tiffa?" Giving her a concerned look, you noticed Tiffa blush in slight surprise as she shook her head with a smile. "What? Of course I'll be fine. Barret will be dropping off Denzel and Marlene later tonight, so I won't be by myself." She gave you a big smile, and you couldn't help but feel slightly warmer inside. "I'm glad you're concerned for me, but don't worry about it. Focus on the tournament! I'm sure you'll meet lots of strong competition. Just make sure to come visit once in a while," she said. You gave her a nod, keeping your expression neutral as the bus came to a slow stop. Gathering your suitcases, you helped Tiffa bring out your belongings, settling them in front of the closed, empty bar that stood before them. It had been set up much to their liking, resembling the bar Tiffa owned in Midgar, the 7th Heaven. With a smile on her face, Tiffa eagerly went inside, pulling out keys from her pocket and entering.

"Come on, Cloud, let's get everything ready!"

You spent the afternoon helping Tiffa, still in slight shock that her character had come to life. Her voice was angelic to you, in a way, and you couldn't help but remember the slight childhood crush you had on her when you watched the Advent Children movie. Yes, Tiffa was hot then, and she was hot now. Damn hormones. With a small grunt, you placed the remaining glasses on the shelves behind the bar, wiping your forehead as you took a look around. The bar was lit well thanks to the wide, glass windows, and you noticed a few curious passersby's as they gazed inside, seeing you clean up the tables. Tiffa walked in, another smile on her face.

"Cloud, what are you still doing here? Didn't Mario say you should get going to the mansion?" Walking behind you, Tiffa began pushing you out of the bar and towards the door.

"Tiffa, it's okay, I can help still-"

"Don't worry about it, I got this! I'm a big girl you know. Now go and meet the other smashers, so when Marlene and Denzel get here you'll have a story to tell!"

Giving up with a small smile, you raised your hands in defeat.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight if I can. If not, give me a call." She giggled at that.

"What, are you actually going to pick up your phone this time?"

Walking out of the bar, you gave her a small smirk, raising your hand in goodbye as you exited. "Not interested."

\- A wish upon an Amiibo-

Alright! That's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it. It's been buzzing around my head for a while now, and I really needed to get it down, so I'm glad I finally did. What did you think? Were the characters alright? I personally kind of felt a bit OOC with Tiffa's character. I'll admit I'm not the biggest Final Fantasy fan, and I don't know her character inside out other than playing the game some years ago as well as the movie, but I figured she would be a bit more light-hearted in the welcoming scenery of Smashville.

As for Xander, well, being the sort of God being of the Smash universe, it didn't strike me as odd that the Master Hand would have the ability to transform when crossing the multiverses. So with that in mind, his human form was born, and the name Xander came from another fanfic of inspiration, called "By the Hand of Zero, written by NightShade The Patient One, go check out his work when you have time!


End file.
